Regrets and Changes of Heart
by Random Rockets
Summary: Brilliant and cunning Medusa helped Voldemort become the terror he was, but along the way she grew to hate the man. When a chance to escape the Dark Lord presents itself she takes it, along with Harry Potter. Can she forge the Boy-Who-Lived and her Daughter Crona into the warriors needed to destroy her former master for good? Primarily HP universe with SE characters. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

_Why the hell am I here? _Medusa thought sullenly as she shivered. Surely the epitome of arrogance and paranoia could do this job himself, why did he have to bring her along? Sure she interrogated Pettigrew and gave the information to Voldemort himself but that didn't mean she had to freeze her ass off to keep him company!

She glanced ahead at the razor thin figure striding ahead of her and rolled her eyes. He kept his hood up to cover his face and seem more menacing; truthfully he looked like a snake wearing a coat and that killed the fear for her. It seemed to work on the rest of the sheep that called themselves witches and wizards though. All she had left for him was her disdain, certainly far less than what she had when she first joined him in his quest for dominance.

Still he was powerful.. More powerful than her that was for sure. Though to her credit he would never have made it this far without her, not that she received any credit for it.

"We're here." Hissed the voice she had grown to despise. Medusa quelled an eye roll. _Come on you can fake enthusiasm and submission; you've only done it for years now. _ She thought bitterly.

The house was a boring little cottage in the middle of boring little Godric's Hollow. Apparently some seer had concocted a prophecy that said the "Greatest Wizard Ever" would have his power broken on Halloween night. Complete crap if you asked Medusa but one didn't defy the dark lord and expect to have a long life expectancy.

"What do you require of me my lord?" Medusa asked with a voice full of reverence _just enough to placate him hopefully. _It was a balancing act between simpering (which he hated enough to _Crucio_ for) and mere obedience (which would earn a _Crucio _if he was in a torturing mood). Honestly it was like dealing with a child at times.

"Lately you seem dissatisfied with our glorious work." Voldemort stopped in front of the cottage's front door and turned his viper-like gaze on her. "If you are not feeling dedicated to my cause then you may not assist me in destroying the Potters." He stated haughtily as if helping him murder a family was a great honor. _Knowing the rest of his servants it probably is._ Medusa didn't revel in killing; she simply viewed it as necessary to pursue her goals occasionally. Fevered ranting's of so-called seers weren't worth it.

"You are far too gracious my lord; I am unworthy of even this trivial task." Medusa bowed with a false smile and turned to watch the street. Relief filled her as she moved down the driveway to take position on the street.

Voldemort watched her go for a moment before he turned back to the door of the cottage. "Indeed you are.." came the arrogant voice.

Her vision went red as she bit down on all of the built up resentment and anger eating a hole in her self-control and demanding to be released. **Crack**Something caved to her clenched her jaw. She ran her tongue over her teeth discovering a cracked incisor. She sighed and spat the fragment out. _Third time this week.. _

She heard rustling as he pulled his wand from his robe. She felt more than heard him relax as he prepared to destroy another threat.

A bright light flashed around the edge of her vision as the door shattered inward and Voldemort stepped into the Potter household.

Medusa shifted uncomfortably as screams and shouts resounded from the house behind her and started whistling tunelessly to drown them out. She crossed her arms over her modest chest attempting to keep warm in the chill October air. A thin sleeveless body suit was absolutely terrible to wear outside but it wasn't her decision. _I wore this damn thing once around him and Moldy-Voldy decided I will wear it or be blasted into Oblivion. _She thought bitterly again. It was far too cold for this attire but Voldemort suggested it, and Merlin help those that didn't take his suggestions.

_**AVADA KEDAVRA **_came from the house followed by a flash of green light. A woman's scream tore through the night as high cackling laughter accompanied the screams. The wind seemed to pick up eliciting another violent shiver from the golden-eyed witch. She couldn't use a warming charm because her "Master" would ask her why she wasn't warmed by the thought of helping him dominate the wizarding world.

_Just get it over with I need to get home. _Her sour mood lifted somewhat at the thought of what waited at home for her. A rare smile cracked her sharp features and her whistling took on the tune of a half-remembered lullaby.

_**AVADA KEDAVRA **_Screamed Tom Riddle at the top of his lungs with a green light flashing again. The woman's scream cut off abruptly followed by a thump.

Medusa sighed and rubbed her eyes. The lack of sleep was really catching up with her. But if she needed to sacrifice sleep to keep her secret safe from him it was well worth it. Riddle didn't need more leverage on her that was for damn sure.

Medusa's blood froze as a blood-curling wail rose from the cottage. She whirled around and listened intently to the cry as it trailed off before starting back up again. It resembled one that she had been hearing a lot when she managed to slip away from the Death Eaters. _A child is the subject of the prophecy? A mere baby is supposed to defeat a dark lord? _She thought in disbelief. The idea that a child-no a baby would have the "Greatest Wizard in history" scared for his life was simply ridiculous and the height of paranoia.

Medusa turned away from the house and shut her eyes attempting to ignore the cry threading through her brain. _Ignore it ignore it ignore it ignore it ignore it. You don't want to get yourself killed and have another die as well as this one. _She held onto that thought for a moment before turning back to the ruined house.

She could almost see her life go down a different path if she ran into that house, one that might not last long.

_By Merlin's saggy ass I can't follow this madman anymore. _Medusa swore and raced up the driveway and through the shattered door. The Witch paid no heed as she leapt over the corpse of a man and twisted past the smashed furniture following the crying.

_**AVADA KEDAVRA **_Came the killing curse a third time as she crashed into the demolished nursery.

Medusa saw it as if in slow motion. The dark lord himself was turning to her with confusion and anger marring his snake-like features; the tip of his wand glowing green and growing brighter as the spell fired.

She could only watch in horror as the spell flew across the room and struck an infant standing in a crib in the forehead, cutting its wail off in a flash of green light. The child held onto the bars of its crib as its head rocked back as if pushed by a heavy wind.

Horror turned to bewilderment as the fading light of the killing curse returned centered on the infant's forehead. The green glow grew brighter and brighter before the spell rocketed away from the child and struck Voldemort.

The dark lord collapsed in a heap without a sound, not even a gasp. His limp form had fallen onto his side with flowing robes covering most of the floor around him. The room was silent aside from Medusa's rapidly beating heart. She edged closer to the robed figure. She could hear the infant whimpering in distress but paid no heed to him.

"My lord?" Medusa nudged his arm with her toe. No response. _No way!?_

"Voldemort?" Nudge. Nothing. Medusa could feel something rising in her chest.

Medusa was having a hard time breathing."…..Moldy-Voldy?" She whispered breathlessly. No reaction from the still figure. _Definitely dead, if he ever heard me say that I would have been fed to his snake._

The Witch stood over her former master and for the first time in years was free. No longer was she serving a master that expected absolute devotion and service…she was her own woman. She felt an almost overwhelming urge to run as far and as fast as she could before a better idea entered her brain.

She stepped close to her former master and she raised her foot over his cowled face. She brought it crashing down onto his skull with a maniacal grin. It resisted for a moment before giving with a splintering crack. She could feel his cranial fluid sicking to her boot as she pulled it with a squelch from his ruined head.

Medusa stood there breathless with her foot covered in her master's brains and feeling like the entire world had opened up to her. A wailing cry interrupted her celebration and she turned.

The cause of all of Voldemort's paranoia and now his demise stood crying in his crib clutching at the bars with all of the minute strength he could muster. Medusa moved closer and eyed the boy curiously, he wasn't even hurt really. On some level he had to be aware that something was very wrong from his cries.

Barely a year old, his head was covered in a small thatch of black hair that stuck up as if electrified. Below that dark green eyes poured tears down his red cheeks as he cried in pain, confusion, and fear.

"Shhh it's ok little one." Medusa cooed brushing her fingers across his forehead. She paused when she felt something rough under them.

She moved her fingers to reveal a small jagged scar along his hairline. She could tell a curse scar on sight. A lightning bolt cut across the upper right corner of his forehead that started from his hairline and extended diagonally two inches. She grasped the boy's chin gently and lifted.

Golden eyes aligned with Green and held for a minute as the witch puzzled over this development. _What are you and how did you do this? _An itch filled the woman. The kind she was well acquainted with; the kind that pushed her to discover the secrets of the magical world at all costs.

The child's crying died off slowly as he stared up at the witch. Medusa saw something in its eyes and made a decision.

_Best decision I have made so far. _Medusa thought with a tired smile. _Well it's the second best. _She picked the child up and set him comfortably in the crook of her arm. He didn't protest or even react, just stared up at her with his deep green eyes.

_What's your name..? _Medusa glanced around before noticing a small engraving on the side of the crib. **Harry James Potter. **

"Well Harry my daughter needs a brother..what do you say?" She asked the baby as she cradled him in her arms. She shifted her feet and froze.

She looked down at her boots and found them both completely dry. She whirled startling Harry into crying again and her heart sank into her stomach.

An empty robe lay in the middle of the floor where Voldemort had fallen with dust covering the floor in piles that looked suspiciously like a human form.

A high and cutting wind wove through the destroyed house picking up the dust and carrying it away. Medusa shivered and held Harry tighter.

_SHIT I forgot the Horcruxes. _Medusa cursed in anger ignoring Harry's rising cries. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up that he was truly dead. After all she was the one that told him about the Horcruxes and figured out how to split your soul and place it in an object. She had even aided him in locating fitting items for them. _He will be back eventually._ She looked down at the boy she carried. _I don't know how you stopped him but I will find out and you will help me destroy him for good._

_You set yourself up for this now get your ass in gear. _Medusa carried Harry out of his family's home and glanced around quickly. She had a feeling the Order was going to make their appearance soon and she wanted to be gone.

With a sharp crack she vanished from Godric's Hollow.

A letter went out that night to the Order of the Phoenix giving the names of every single Death Eater in the dark lord's employ, where their safe houses were, and their individual crimes. It never said how the sender knew everything but with Severus denying any involvement it only left one culprit.

The backside of the letter was more pressing however with the statement that Voldemort was simply gone. While the writer didn't know where the Horcruxes were, it told what items it knew for a fact were housing the Dark Lord's soul.

Harry Potter was never found in the ruins of his family home thereby ruining chances he would have a normal childhood. The Order members were searching night and day for him but Dumbledore didn't have high hopes of him being found. The one that took him was too cunning for that. Sirius was taking it especially hard and had set off to find Pettigrew to exact revenge for his best friend's death.

Albus Dumbledore knew Harry would surface when Medusa wanted him to. The boy would be twisted beyond recognition, and the headmaster feared for what he would go through.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry this took so long, i was backed up with another story and i was struggling with this chapter's perspective. Hopefully it does the first chapter justice! **

Medusa was having a wonderful day. The sun was shining, her experiments were proceeding quickly and efficiently back at the house, the squid didn't try to eat her as she skimmed across the school lake, and best of all she would get to see her kids. There was only one problem.

The little shits conveniently forgot to tell her there was trouble at Hogwarts. _Again_.

Granted; every time something went wrong her kids always pulled through; it was rather uncanny how they regularly performed magical feats beyond nearly all wizards, but that wasn't the point. They consistently forgot to tell her what was going on. In fact they had tried to leave her in the dark so much that she was done with it after the last four years.

She learned that Harry dueled Professor Quirrell for the Sorcerer's stone and won, from that rag of a newspaper The Daily Prophet.

She found out that Crona killed the basilisk in the chamber of secrets and saved the school, from the Daily Prophet. Again.

Thankfully Crona let her know when Harry drove off a horde of Dementors; however what she neglected to mention were the shenanigans with a time turner and Sirius Black. She learned that after interrogating her children over the summer and putting them through the most grueling training she could devise.

The last straw came when she learned that Hogwarts would be providing two champions for the triwizard tournament, and one of them was none other than her son...who was once again caught up in a weird and potentially lethal situation. Again.

Medusa dropped gracefully from her broom onto the front steps of Hogwarts and glanced back at the grounds. A ship sat in the water of the lake and a massive carriage sat on the front lawn. She shrugged and cast an illusion charm on her broom. She let it fade into the background before pushing through the doors and into the school.

Breathing deeply Medusa reveled in a brief moment of nostalgia. Like most of the wizarding sheep; she had loved her time at Hogwarts, it was where she discovered her love of all things scientific and experimental.

It was also where she met Tom Riddle. _Not going to go there_.

A sour mood fell over her. Even after 13 years she still resented her sacrifices for that wretch and how little she gained. She banished the thoughts from her mind as she padded quietly across the foyer of the entrance hall. The smell of smoke clung to the walls as if something had burned for some time in the foyer.

Paintings hung from the walls on either side of her so many that counting them would be pointless. The occupants of the paintings were moving about conversing among themselves when they noticed her walking past and fell silent.

Medusa stepped close to the open doors to the great hall and pulled a small copper sun dial the size of her palm out of her pocket. It looked rather normal, if a bit strange for a witch to be carrying around. The only oddity on the dial itself was the prong at the twelve position had a twin at the six and both were casting shadows against the light between two and three o' clock.. Medusa held it out before her and turned watching the shadows move together. _You're finally listening to mommy dearest_. She smiled at the thought.

The shadows separated much to her surprise and the shadow cast by the prong at six was sliding slowly towards the twelve o' clock position. Medusa stared at it for a moment before realizing what was happening. Excitement coiled in her belly and a menacing smile grew on her face. She pressed herself up against the wall ready to pounce. _He's going to be scared shitless. _She had to work hard to suppress a laugh.

A shock of black hair bolted past her. Just as it was about to pass out of reach her arm shot out and snatched the collar of the boy's robes with an iron grip. He was pulled up short, his collar biting into his neck forcing a yelp from between his teeth. He struggled for a moment before he turned and caught sight of who had him in their grip. He paled considerably, which for him was quite the feat.

Medusa Gorgon stood with Harry's collar bunched up in her fist with a sickly sweet smile plastered to her face. "Hello darling." She cooed. Her grip tightened on his collar and hefted him high enough to where his toes were the only part of his shoes touching the ground. Most boys outgrow their mothers being able to lift them into the air. Not Harry though, his was still taller and stronger than him.

_Not for long though_. Medusa felt her heart warm a little at the thought. She quickly quelled it; this wasn't the time for gushing. That was later.

Harry audibly swallowed under the gaze of his mother. "Hello mother…. How have you been the past few months?" He replied with as much respect and fear as he could muster. There was even..a little bit of resentment? The expression on his reminded her of some of the Death Eaters' faces when they displeased Voldemort. The thought sickened her but she pressed on.

She was not to be dissuaded; the sickly sweet smile was still in place. "Oh you know just hanging around at the house enjoying the peace and quiet. I even picked up knitting while I wait for you to come home." She answered nonchalantly.

"Oh really?" Harry looked like he didn't know how to answer that. "Well...that's nice?" Silence descended over the two of them.

Medusa stood there in silence with the smile frozen to her face, feeling waves of discomfort rolling off of her son. She let him stew for a few more seconds. _Not going to tell me what's been going on huh?_

"Yes it is very nice." Medusa continued still with a smile in place. "I was knitting sweaters for my beloved children when I glance at the newspaper and" Her smile stretched to the breaking point, Medusa swore she could hear muscles tearing. "Imagine my surprise when I was reading the prophet and I learn that my own son put his name in the goblet of fire _and forgot to tell me_." She finished with a hiss causing Harry to squirm.

_Furious. Act as furious as when he snuck out of the house and into town alone. Even though you're just annoyed...and concerned_.

"I-I was about to send you an owl.."

_Liar_. "A week after it happened."

Harry seemed to be growing more nervous. "I didn't even put my name in I swear, I'm not supposed to be a part of the tournament. I don't know who put my name in." He explained his eyes pleading that she believe him. She did believe him and she wanted to tell him it was ok, but he hadn't learned. They never learn unless you scare them away from it. She remembered scaring the kids away from a pond near their home because it was too deep and kelpies lived in it. She would jump out of the water wrapped in seaweed, sending Harry and Crona screaming for the hills. They still wouldn't go near it without checking for the kelp monster. she never told them it was her. _Fun times. _Medusa shook the memory from her mind.

Medusa stared at her son for a moment trying to pry the truth from his eyes before hers narrowed to slits. "So your name was entered into a potentially lethal tournament by an unknown person and _You still forgot to write me!? _The smile that was so terrifying to her children twisted into an ugly sneer as she leaned close. "Do you have any idea the amount of people that want you dead boy?" She hissed. Harry opened his mouth to respond when a hush came over the great hall catching his attention.

Everyone had noticed The-Boy-Who-Lived being manhandled by the golden haired woman and most reacted unhelpfully immediately by whispering and giggling over the spectacle. However, Dumbledore realizing just who was in his castle, grabbed Snape and McGonagall and rounded the staff table heading for Medusa at a brisk walk. All three had their hands deep in their pockets undoubtedly ready to whip out their wands in case things got dicey.

"This is going to be good." Medusa smirked. Harry glanced at her in panic. The boy looked up at her as if she had lost her mind. _Lost it early on and never bothered to look for it._

Medusa sent a sweet smile at the trio of teachers which they didn't respond to. Dumbledore's face set like the face mask of a knight, unreadable and ready for a fight. Ol' Grease bucket looked like someone was offering to bathe him, he looked so apprehensive. McGonagall as usual looked like she was ready to start flinging detentions at anybody that dared step out of line.

The three teachers slowed to a stop in front of the golden haired witch, seeming to be waiting for Medusa to make the first move. Medusa kept up her sweet and oh so innocent smile that seemed to unnerve everyone that knew her.

Dumbledore gave a polite smile and gestured to the main doors leading out to the grounds. "May we discuss this outside ma'am?" Snape and McGonagall looked confused but otherwise didn't say anything. Medusa gave a saccharine smile and released her grip on Harry.

"Go get your sister Harry, please?" She patted his head after he nodded and pushed him gently into the great hall. He set off at a brisk walk, glancing back every now and then like a man watched by snipers that were just itching to increase the lead content of his skull.

Satisfied that her son was reasonably nervous Medusa nodded at the teachers and walked out of the great hall ahead of the teachers; she trusted that batty, slimy, and McGonagall wouldn't shoot her in the back. No because that was something she would do, and they strived to be better than her.

"Why're you here Medusa?" Professor He-who-needs-a-bath asked as they all stepped out into the sunshine. Disdain covered his face like a familiar glove. "We all know that you fear the dark lord's return so why venture out of your little bolt hole?"

"Why I'm here to check on my children, that's all." Medusa returned with a smile and crossed her arms. "I will have you know that I am exceptionally concerned about their wellbeing, particularly in light of the events at the Quidditch world cup and my son being entered in a tournament that he never placed his name in." Medusa's smile slipped a little. It was on purpose of course but they didn't need to know that.

"Harry and Crona are quite well and safe here." McGonagall interrupted with her iconic "I will make you write lines until your fingers commit suicide" look. "I daresay they are safer here than at your home you monster." She finished boldly, daring Medusa to start something.

Medusa cocked her head and let one side of her smile drop leaving a smirk in its place. Ignorant of the situation a cloud slid in front of the sun casting a shadow over the witch. The three professors tensed a bit at her expression. _Couldn't have planned it better myself._ She laughed inwardly.

"What Minerva so _tactfully _said is nonetheless true, Harry and Crona are quite safe here." The Master-of-crookedness quickly interceded shooting an irritated look at his deputy.

"Oh really; I remember trolls, basilisks, and dementors years one through three for Harry and Crona. What about you?" Medusa countered. _This school is so vulnerable to lawsuits it's ridiculous. If I can get a lawyer involved could I profit from the reckless endangerment? _

"Regardless that is not why I am here; I wanted to make a request of you Dumbledore. It will not be any cost to you and I am willing to be subjected to your interrogation." Medusa offered with a reassuring smile.

Dumbledore's calculating eyes narrowed slightly, almost as if he was trying to discern how much deceit was in that statement. Or his glasses-for-ants weren't a strong enough prescription. "What do you mean?"

Medusa's smile disappeared and her voice took on a pleading tone. "I wish to remain at Hogwarts for the duration of the Triwizard tournament to support my son. I want to make sure he's all right." With a worried look on her face she played the part of the desperate mother. _Merlin's diseased crotch this is degrading. Next time I will just move in unannounced. I'll go back to hexing everyone that tries to stop me. _

For Merlin's sake she was trying to be civil and _work with people_; it wasn't her fault that she had no patience for anybody that impeded her work. "I'm willing to subject myself to Veritasium and an unbreakable vow for your trust."

The reactions were varied but not negative thankfully. If they had rejected her she would have simply hexed them until they acquiesced, even though her kids would have been upset about it. Head-Full-Of-Bats seemed caught off guard at her offer his eyes fixated on hers. Snape snorted through that sausage masquerading as a nose but didn't object. The deputy headmistress's eyes actually softened to the look she reserved for potential troublemakers. Medusa gave her a thankful little smile that was completely genuine, _sort of._

"I think that is a fine idea, Severus would you kindly fetch the serum?" McGonagall said with an approving nod. Drinks-His-Own-Brew raised an eyebrow at being dismissed but said nothing as he turned on his heel and made his way back to his lair for the truth potion. He shoulder checked his way through Harry and Crona as they walked out of the school.

Medusa bit down on the urge to hex the man but restrained herself. Harry tried to reach for his wand when Crona grabbed his wrist and refused to let him attack. A small nugget of pride wormed into existence in her chest. _Protect each other with your lives because there isn't anyone else that will. I can't always be there. _She told them that the day they turned eight and she started training them fight.

She waited with a guarded expression as Crona and Harry made their way over to their mother with trepidation in their eyes. Her daughter looked like she was ready to bolt but stayed right where she was at Harry's side, they were so close she couldn't see any space between them. Her adopted son simply looked resigned as if he had just accepted his fate, his green eyes staring at her stubbornly refusing to be cowed.

"Hello mother, nice of you to stop by." Crona said without stammering for once to Medusa's face. Harry swore up and down she had grown out of the habit back in second year after emerging from the chamber of secrets. _Guess he wasn't lying after all._

"Hey _sweety_, it was so nice to hear from you that I just had to come by the castle." She said with a slight edge to her daughter, her eyes never losing their warmth. Crona looked confused for a moment before guilt appeared and gave way to unease. "In fact I think now might be a good chance for you two to get warmed up. In case we decide we want to get some exercise." Medusa finished with a smirk.

Silence filled the air as Crona and Harry both paled considerably at the mention of training but they didn't complain. They both removed their robes and folded them into a pile before Medusa. They moved off to the side and began stretching.

"What do you mean by training?" Dumbledore-the-addled asked warily.

"Exactly what I meant, how do you think Harry defeated Quirrell? How do you think Crona defeated the basilisk?" Medusa countered rhetorically. She watched her kids for a moment feeling the urge to surprise them. _Not yet, gain Dumbledore's trust and THEN you can do what you want. _It was hard restraining herself but alas, she would do it.

Before Dumbledore could continue, Snape stepped out into the sun carrying a small blue vial in his fingers and a triumphant smirk threatening to double in size.

"Three drops." Snape drawled as he handed the vial to Medusa. "Bottoms up." He truly looked like his birthday had come early.

The dark witch unstoppered the vial and held it up to her eyes. _You can do this, just this once for Harry and Crona. No, don't look at them _and damn it she glanced over at them. The two were shooting surreptitious looks at the gathered adults. _They seem worried._ Medusa smiled reassuringly at her kids before raising the truth potion to her lips and sipping the correct amount.

Medusa could practically feel her inhibitions drop. Suddenly telling Dumbledore and Snape all of the experiments she was working on would be beneficial to her work? She saw the triumph peak in Snape's eyes, McGonagall relaxed completely, and Dumbledore's eyes focused on her with an intensity that hadn't been present earlier.

"Do you know who you are?" _He will start easy and with stuff that can be verified before moving on to more obscure topics. I hope he doesn't ask personal questions, but if he does that's ok. _Medusa could feel her brain chemistry altering as the truth potion took a stronger hold.

"Medusa Gorgon." _Mother, Scientist, and former Terrorist._

"What are the names of your children?" Came the next question.

"Harry Potter and Crona Gorgon." _Still easy._

"When did you attend Hogwarts? Snape's eyes seemed to be glazing over with boredom and his earlier smirk was gone.

"1937-1946"_Come on throw a hardball._

"Do you still serve Voldemort?" _And right for the jugular he goes._

"No. I oppose him and will never take his side again, not even under pain of torture." Medusa said confidently. Then again everything said under a truth potion is said with confidence so it's a moot point.

oth Dumbledore and McGonagall let small smiles appear. Snape looked sick he was so bored. "Why did you take Harry from his home on Halloween night 1993?" The headmaster continued.

"Quite simply I wanted a brother for Crona. I wanted my child to have a friend growing up that was their age." Medusa answered looking over at the two teens. They weren't even pretending to ignore the conversation happening less than twenty feet from them anymore. Harry seemed embarrassed to have been caught while Crona was smiling from ear to ear that her mother brought her brother home for specifically her.

_It can't make it any worse. _Medusa thought."You two can come back and listen in; you might as well hear everything." Medusa called to them. It occurred to her that maybe this could cover information that they didn't need to know but eh who cares? _Not me!_

Medusa continued on. "He was also a curiosity, a boy that survived the killing curse with only a curse scar. Naturally I figured out that a willing sacrifice from a loved one negates the effects." The witch preened a little.

"I reached the same conclusion." Dumbledore praised. Behind him Snape looked so disappointed at the choice of topic he looked ready to pitch a fit. "Now I only have one more question before I let my colleagues ask theirs." Dumbledore looked down his half-moon spectacles at the dark witch. "Do you regret the great and terrible things that you did in Voldemort's name?"

Medusa knew he would not like her answer and while she knew on some level that she shouldn't tell him, she just had to let it out. She took a deep breath noticing her kids watching her like hawks for a satisfactory answer. _Bugger them all I learned so much it was definitely worth it._

"You ask if I regret the murders, the tortures, and all of the other things associated with the dark arts?" At the headmaster's nod she continued on. "The senseless terrorism I do regret, murdering muggles or some witch in the backcountry doesn't accomplish anything. It just takes away from the world. As for the torture i didn't like it but it was an easy way to gain favor with Voldemort. It was an efficient if unreliable way of obtaining information."."

The former death Eater seemed to grow nostalgic for a moment. "What i don't regret would be the sheer amount of magic i learned, not the blood sacrifice and dementor stuff though. I learned so much about how magic works and the theory of how it binds to all of us." Medusa grimaced, this next part was going to hurt but Dumbledore did ask what she regretted.

"For what its worth i regret most was torturing Peter Pettigrew. The deaths of the Potters are on my head."

The silence was so oppressive that Medusa could hear someone singing from the carriage near the edge of the lake but she didn't mention it. She was too busy staring at her feet, avoiding her son's accusing gaze.

"It was you." Harry said thickly his voice filling with anger. "Sirius told me that Peter turned his coat to gain favor with the dark lord. All this time it was YOU?" Medusa winced at his accusation. _Turn this around like you turned so many other situations to your advantage._

"Yes it was Harry. I needed to follow his orders and keep out from under his suspicion. I was trying to keep your sister safe." Medusa met her son's eyes as he tried to process that information. "At the time I only had her and she was my only concern, I am truly sorry for how you came under my care but I made the best I could of a bad situation."

The last Potter looked conflicted; he seemed to be alternating between wanting to blast her to pieces and just leaving. _Hopefully he picks the latter, bloody chunks are a killer to put back together. _His hand kept drifting towards his pocket and he had to keep yanking it away. Short gasps that seemed a hair away from hyperventilation tore from his mouth before he seemed to come to a decision. Unexpectedly Harry decided to instead walk away, heading for the lake seeming to try and cool off.

Crona made to follow her brother when she stopped and turned with an expression on her face that Medusa had never seen her wear. It was anger, pure unadulterated anger at how much her brother had been hurt by what she said. She was seething, ready to lash out at the person that had hurt him. But as suddenly as it had appeared, the anger vanished.

"Since you can't lie I want to know something." Crona asked in a cold and quiet voice. _Oh crap here comes the question I don't want to answer. _

"Who is my father?"

With those four words made up by five syllables and thirteen letters Medusa knew she was at the end of her rope. Her face fell. She had dodged _The Question_ for nigh on ten years hoping Crona would be satisfied with knowing she had a brother and mother, she couldn't not answer. Fortunately she had prepared for this.

"I can't recall." Medusa replied bluntly. _Sure make it more difficult. Dig a deeper grave for yours and her relationship._

That anger was back in Crona's eyes. "What do you mean you don't know? How can you forget something like that?" Disbelief and dying hope filled her voice.

"I removed the memory and hid it somewhere. Don't ask where I hid it, I destroyed that memory." _It would be easier to tell her, but I don't want that memory in my head again. _It wasn't one single memory though. It was snippets from across the years of her time as a Death Eater and Voldemort's second in command. She had plucked them from her brain the moment she was free of Moldy-Voldy.

"Oh ok." Crona hung her head and walked away and towards Harry who was sitting along the shore of the lake. "I should have known better than to ask, I'm sorry Lady Medusa." She said without any inflection to her voice save politeness.

Medusa's heart sank at the formality. Crona became exceedingly formal when she was hurting and wanted nothing to do with a person. Medusa resolved to find Crona later and explain her reasoning. She would come around. She hoped. She turned back to the nigh forgotten professors only to find that they looked dumbfounded. McGonagall's and Snape's faces were nigh unreadable but Dumbledore, the old bastard, watched her with pity filled eyes.

"I think that is enough questions for now. Let us go inside and give your children some space." Dumbledore suggested quietly. The other professors agreed and Medusa nodded her assent numbly.

As the four adults made their way inside Medusa couldn't help but look back.

Both of her children were seated on the sand huddled side by side. Crona had both arms around her brother and she held him as he shook. Whether from anger or grief Medusa didn't know, and she wouldn't ask. She couldn't.

Was it really worth alienating her kids to get into Hogwarts again? In this case anything was worth it. Even if they never spoke to her again, they would be fine. They had each other, that was for sure. The difficulty came from what she was looking for in the labyrinthine school. Finding the diadem wasn't going to be easy but by merlin she would do it, if only to buy her more time to hunt the other horcruxes.

She knew she would pay for teaching Tom how to split his soul and cheat death. That chosen time was swooping down on her; all she wanted was to make sure she weakened her former master enough for Harry and Crona to deliver the final blow.

In the end Death would collect its due with interest. She could only hope to delay its visit until her task was complete.


End file.
